Monday Morning (RoyEd)
by sylph-grim
Summary: Roy/Ed one shoot; Just your typical morning, Title from Fleetwood Mac !


The scent of freshly brewed coffee filled the glistening early morning as it smoothly poured out of its pot into an attractive dark blue mug. Roy Mustang's fingers laced the handle of his morning cup of coffee as he lightly sighed and brought the mug to his lips. Relaxing back into the cherry wood of the kitchen chair, which was accompanied by two others, along with a small, circular table of similar material, Roy's eyes averted to the clock hanging in the center the kitchen to note that it had just struck eight o'clock. It was quiet throughout the small, yet spacious house, as it should be, and as it always is at this early morning hour. Roy would always wake up hours before his lover, Edward Elric, who slept soundly for what most people considered to be a majority of the day. Of course, Roy never did mind this as it has become a typical daily routine for the last seven months him and Ed had been living together.

While waiting for Ed to rise from the dead, Roy decided to tackle some miscellaneous tasks around the house. He finished the last drop of coffee as he slowly rose from his seat and sauntered over to the silver kitchen sink. Using three fingers to lift the wide handle of the faucet, a thick stream of clear water ran as he positioned his empty mug under said stream, swirling the ceramic material to rinse the residue out of it. Placing the mug in the sink, he turned the water off, and ran a hand through the locks of black hair. Waltzing over to the living room area, Roy's dark eyes scanned the warm, inviting, yet sophisticated décor to espy quiet a mess of books, papers, and other diverse items scattered around. Roy rolled his eyes with a small smile. He presumed his beloved Ed had yet another restive night to which he turned to various research and other sapient activities to keep his active mind occupied while Roy slept.

After a failed attempt of cleaning up Ed's mess, Roy found himself distracted by one of the books that was previously lying open on the ground. Situated horizontally on the comfortable, light brown couch with his feet resting on the soft arm of the chair, Roy's enthrallment in this particular book turned minutes into hours as he heard the growing sound of footsteps.

Roy glanced up from the book to spot a shirtless Edward stretching his arms behind his head, "'Morning," Ed yawned as he flung his arms to his side, "what's for breakfast?"

"It was quiet an astonishment to receive a good morning from you," Roy smirked as he placed his book on his chest, "but that was quickly destroyed by such a classic question. How about a 'good morning, beautiful, how did you sleep?' or something along the lines of that?"

Ed dragged his feet over to where Roy was laying and promptly leaped onto the older man's figure, gaining a small 'huff' soon followed by a light chuckle from Roy. "Shut up," Ed said sprawling himself on his lover, "it's too early and I'm starving."

"Early?" Roy couldn't help but smile brightly to the small blond as he stroked the golden strands of hair which was loose out of its usual braid, "it's nearly noon, love. You really need to work on your concept of time."

"So are you gonna make me breakfast or not?" Ed ignored the earlier statement as he placed lazy kisses along Roy's neck. The older man ran his hands down the blond's sides and trailed their way up to Edward's lower back, tracing figures lightly in that area. The smaller male lifted his head to meet face to face with his partner's, Roy's piercing eyes meeting his golden ones as he dipped down to meet the ever so familiar and sweet taste of the elder man's lips. Their lips moved together in a lazy, but flawless synchronization. To Roy's displeasure, the warmth of Ed's lips left his own all too soon as the younger man lackadaisically played with a lock of black hair from the older male's head.

"Can you _pretty_ please make me food? Please?" Ed asked in the kindest tone he could muster.

"Well," Roy smiled, "since you asked so shockingly nice. And how could I say no to a face like that?" The older man planted a modest kiss on the other man's lips, "What would you like?"

Ed rolled off of Roy's muscular frame and ungracefully landed on the soft, pale carpeting belonging to the living room. "Meeaat. I want meat!" the blond childishly demanded from the floor, lifting his arms up in the air. Roy sat upright, letting his feet teasingly settle themselves on Ed's face.

"Cut that out, you bastard!" the smaller man retaliated to Roy's feet dancing lightly on his features.

"And you expect me to slave in the kitchen to make you an obnoxious amount of food with that attitude, huh?" The black-haired male retorted as he rose up from the couch and maneuvered his way around Edward's small frame and into the kitchen.

The younger man immediately followed Roy into the finely put together kitchen. Roy was already scanning through the radiant white refrigerator, searching for suitable ingredients for Edward's breakfast. It figured, the small blond managed to devour most of the meat he was desiring for his breakfast

"How could such a short man eat so much, I wonder?" Roy thought aloud and smiled to himself.

"Hey, who are you calling short, you shit! You better watch your mouth before I bash your fucking teeth in!" Edward responded instantly with rage. Despite Roy's constant teasing of the younger man's height, Ed always reacted in a hissy fit, and of course, the older male would simply laugh at his outrage.

Edward attempted to lunge at the dark-haired man, but Roy's reflexes instantaneously caught the smaller male's attack and he quickly responded by swiftly turning around, grabbing Ed by the wrists, and forcefully pushing the blond up against the quartz countertop.

"Too slow, Edward," Roy's shrewd smirk met with Ed's determined and fuming golden stare. Once again, their lips collided together in a passionate kiss as Roy slowly released the smaller man's wrist and rested his hands firmly on his hips. One of Ed's hands snaked up the faded white tee shirt the black-haired male was wearing, starting to tenderly rub against the older man's sculpted frame. Roy's tongue ran across the blond's lower lip, earning a soft moan from him and the blond's tongue gingerly attacked the elder's. Both tongues tangled together breezily as Ed's free hand moved to the waistband of the black-haired man's sweatpants and started mockingly tracing the rim. Suddenly, the smaller male's feet were effortlessly lifted from the ground. Instinctively, Ed wrapped both legs around the older man's torso, still completely engulfed in the kiss, not missing a single beat. Roy gripped the younger male's hips tighter as he coolly backed up and started carrying Edward from the kitchen to the upstairs bedroom that they shared.

Cautiously ascending the stairs, both tongues were still dancing together in a heated manner, Ed making diminutive moans and whimpers here and there. Eventually, they made it to the bedroom. It had the same pale, soft carpeting as the living room, but dark, calming lime colored walls. An elegant, sizable oak bookshelf was planted between two large white framed windows. Across from the bookshelf, a queen sized bed sat against one of the walls; the bed was dressed in brown, silk sheets with generous pillows to match. It was not only the perfect place to sleep, but also perfect for any other boisterous occurrences that the couple could come up with.

Speaking of said bed, the two men, still connected at the lips feverishly, landed on the luxurious and sanity material with Edward pinned down underneath the older man. Taking his lips off the blond's, Roy's tongue licked up the younger man's neck which made Edward shudder beneath him. Moving his velvet lips down from the smaller male's neck to just above his boxers, Roy taunted the blond by leisurely palming him through the thin cloth.

"Fuck, Roy," Edward breathed heavily while the black-haired man thinly smirked. The young blond managed to regain some of his composure, opting to remove his lover's shirt and breaking the energetic contact between them for a split second. He then moved to the waistband of Roy's pants, once again playfully plunking at it. Ed grinned at the older male's forming bulge; it was still an extravagant reward to the blond that he could make his partner unravel in lust almost effortless even after all the time they have been together. Abruptly, however, the pleasurable and heated contact from Edward ceased. Roy panted faintly, still hovering above his lover.

"No, no. I want breakfast, you pervert," the blond stated as he took the older man's fingers and intertwined them with his own.

"You can eat me, sweetheart," Roy retorted, a playful smirk forming on his face. "I guess that makes two of us, if you want to go as far as calling me a pervert, considering how absolutely indulged you were just moments ago."

"Dick," the younger male pecked the dark-haired man's lips. "I'm serious, go fetch me some breakfast."

"Anything for you, princess," the older male cheekily stated.

"Shut up."

"I love you, Edward."

"I love you too, you fucking bastard."


End file.
